Tokyo Teddy Bear
by irzhie
Summary: Rin yang tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang sekarang memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Diangkat dari lagu aslinya (mungkin juga lari dari aslinya). WARNING: DEATH CHARA


Yap, gw yang amat sangat jarang balik ngefanfic ini akhirnya balik lagi. Gw tulis cerita ini waktu gw lagi dengerin lagunya, jadinya malah nulis yang aneh-aneh. Lebih anehnya lagi, sang author bahkan ga tau apa yang ditulisnya, jadi kalau jalur cerita gaje, kecepetan, atau apa, mohon dimaapin ya. Peace XD

_VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA_

_TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION dkk_

_DAN_

_LAGU TOKYO TEDDY BEAR NYA DIBUAT OLEH NERU (BUKAN AKITA NERU!)_

Kota Tokyo, kota metropolitan yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kesibukan para warga yang tinggal di dalamnya. Dari pagi hingga malam, Tokyo masih saja ramai dengan berbagai aktifitasnya.

Tidak jarang pula di sana juga dapat dengan mudah ditemukan banyak sekali para gelandangan yang sering meminta-minta pada orang lain untuk menyisihkan sebagian hartanya kepada mereka atau bahkan mereka tak segan melakukan berbagai macam tindak kriminal agar dapat bertahan hidup.

Tidak kecuali dengan Kagamine Rin, gadis berambut honeyblonde yang sudah beberapa hari lalu ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Dalam hidupnya dia merasa dirinya hanyalah sampah keluarga, karena ia tidak pernah mencapai hal-hal yang diinginkan oleh keluarganya.

Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya, yang bernama Kaito dan Meiko, merupakan salah satu orang penting karena mereka memiliki perusahaan bank yang sudah sangat dikenal di dunia yang bernama "Crypton Bank".

Nee-san dan Nii-san nya, yang bernama Miku dan Len. Miku , kakak tertua sekarang sudah menjadi artis idola yang sangat dipuja-puja. Dan Len, kakak kedua yang telah lama menyandang gelar sebagai murid berprestasi sehingga dipastikan dia akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan Ayah Ibunya itu.

Sedangkan Rin, apa yang telah ia capai selama hidupnya? Tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat Rin banggakan untuk kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak-kakaknya. Bahkan di sekolahnya saja Rin diejek dan dikucilkan oleh teman-teman sekelas karena prestasinya. Meski para guru membelanya, tetapi itu tetap tidak dapat mengubah fakta tentang dirinya. Mungkin keluarganya merasa malu karena memilikinya.

Karena itu pada malam harinya, Rin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk saat masih tinggal di sana. Hanya boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya lah yang Rin bawa entah mengapa. Mungkin karena boneka itu masih memiliki kenangan manis saat keluarga Rin masih harmonis dan tidak terikat oleh dunia material. Orang tuanya membelikan boneka itu saat Rin masih kecil.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kalian inginkan.'

'Miku-neesan, Len-niisan, kuucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kalian. Kuharap kalian senang tidak memiliki adik yang memalukan sepertiku.'

'Para Sensei tercinta, terima kasih telah memberiku ilmu yang bermanfaat untukku. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja.'

Itulah pesan Rin dari dalam hati sebelum meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya...

.

.

.

Sudah entah berapa lama sejak Rin meninggalkan rumah Rin tidak ingat. Baju Rin yang sudah rusak pun telah diganti dengan baju jas hujan berwarna hitam. Namun itupun juga telah rusak sehingga Rin memperbaikinya dengan menambal bagian yang rusak dengan baju Rin yang berwarna merah meski jahitannya tidak rapih. Satu-satunya teman yang bisa diajak berbicara hanyalah boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya meski boneka itu tak dapat berbicara.

Di suatu lorong kereta api yang gelap, dengan sebuah kotak kardus yang sudah ada sejak Rin datang. Disitulah gadis yang sebenarnya dulu periang itu, hanya termenung di sana. Sesekali ia keluar dari sana untuk mencari makanan entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin dengan berbagai macam tindak kriminal atau bahkan mengambilnya dari tumpukan sampah.

"Mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Mengapa aku berbeda dengan keluargaku? Mengapa aku tidak seperti teman-teman sekelas? Mengapa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya?". Itulah lantunan yang sering ia pertanyakan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Miku-nee atau Len-nii yang banyak dicintai oleh mereka? Apa yang mereka benci dariku? Memang telah berkali-kali kumencoba menjadi seperti Miku-nee atau Len-nii, tapi aku tak bisa. Kenapa? Aku tak tahu..."

Berulang kali Rin mencoba mengintropeksi dirinya, tapi tak pernah ia temukan jawaban yang ia cari-cari. Rasa putus asa semakin membesar di balik gelapnya lorong kereta api itu. Dalam putus asa itu Rin mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya.

Rin masih ingat jelas masa-masa itu. Saat libur musim panas, mereka sekeluarga pergi ke pantai. Kami bermain bola, berenang, makan semangka, dan lain sebagainya. Suara tawa ceria oleh keluarganya, merupakan saat-saat yang paling ia rindukan. Kalau itu belum cukup, Rin juga ingat saat ia berulang tahun di mana ia mendapatkan boneka Teddy Bear nya itu. Keluarganya, dan juga teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Ah, sungguh ingin sekali Rin kembali ke masa itu. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan baginya karena setelah itu, momen seperti itu nyaris tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Keluarganya sibuk mengurusi diri mereka sendiri. Rin yang merasa tidak bisa apa-apa mencoba mengikuti jejak Miku-nee dan Len-nii, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Saat Rin masih mengenang masa kecilnya, sepertinya Rin berhasil menemukan jawaban yang meski sebenarnya bukan ia cari-cari selama ini, tapi ia telah menemukan jawaban yang lain. Ia berpikir bahwa sejauh apa pun ia berusaha menjadi siapa pun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa selain menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menjadi siapa pun hanya demi untuk dicintai orang lain. Hanya menjadi diri sendirilah ia baru dapat mencintai dan dicintai orang lain.

Tapi, semua itu sudah terlambat. Tubuhnya, hati dan jiwanya sudah dilumuri oleh kebohongan dan kejahatan yang selama ini ia lakukan. Merasa ia sudah hancur karena tak bisa kembali menjadi dirinya dulu, Rin nekat berdiri di atas rel kereta api sambil tetap membawa Teddy Bear nya dan berniat meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

Kemudian cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu kereta api itu mulai menyambut mata Rin seolah pintu gerbang menuju dunia akhirat telah terbuka untuknya. "Selamat tinggal semuanya...". Kalimat terakhir Rin itu menjadi penutup tirai kehidupannya. Badan Rin terhempas begitu saja setelah tertabrak kereta api sekitar lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

Pada keesokan harinya, badan Rin yang sudah hancur disaksikan oleh banyak orang yang ingin melihatnya. Pada mayat Rin tersebut masih terdapat sisa air mata dan juga boneka Teddy Bear yang ia dekap erat-erat, sepertinya ia masih sempat hidup setelah ditabrak kereta...

Ookee, selese. Maap ya buat yang suka Rin akhirnya gw malah bikin mati (Sang author juga suka lho sama Rin). Review, bakar, gw terima dengan lapang dada, thx o/


End file.
